wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Warhammer 40,000: Ruina Imperii
Overview = It is the 48th Millennium. Age of the Imperium is over. Mankind is no longer united as it once was. The Imperium, unable to maintain it's iron fist, failed to stand resolute. The status quo was shattered. The end times had come for the Imperium of Man. World after world, sector after sector fell to filthy xenos and corrupt heretics. Eventually, with every battle lost, the people of the Imperium finally started to understand the chaotic threat that lurked beyond their lives and the horrible truth hidden from them. It all started when Regiments of the Imperial Guard started to protest the use of mind wipe. Needless to say, they were brutally crushed. Yet, it sparked a rebellion, a will to resist the cruel actions of the so called High Lords of Terra. Later, people started to rise up, to revolt and to resist death, whether it came in the shape of Xenos or Man. Anarchy ruled countless planets as their governors were executed and their bodies left to rot. Later on, these revolts and protests blossomed into a full-scale revolution, with the citizenry, along with many elements of the Imperial Guard and Navy, started to cry out for reforms within the Imperium. A cry no leader except one heard. The Lord Commander of Segmentum Solar, a noble and honest man, Alistair Crackham became a paragon among his fellow revolutionaries as he secretly joined and led the Imperial Revolution to victory. The Revolution spread to Adeptus Astartes as well. The strong superhuman defenders of mankind fractured as Chapters divided and tore themselves apart, since the Space Marines too began choosing sides. Brother fought against brother and in the end, only two Adeptus Astartes forces worth mentioning remained: the Loyalists that supported the High Lords of Terra, and The Reformists that supported the citizenry. Planet after planet fell as the fire of the Imperium burnt itself down. The Reformists finally reached Holy Terra and, with the support of Alistair and his fellow cadre of Reformists, entered the Imperial Palace. No force held them at bay, not even the mighty Adeptus Custodes, as the High Lords of Terra that remained stagnant were executed, one by one. The cowards who used the name of the Emperor to do their corrupt deeds were no more. The Imperium lost control of Segmentum Obscurus, Pacificus and Ultima as Chaos and Xenos seized them from the decaying Imperium of Man. The Civil War ended when the last High Lord of Terra fell to the ground, never to rise again. Mars was pillaged and the secrets it held were presented to the public. The pious Ecclesiarch was found in the middle of a Daemonic ritual, alongside many high ranking Inquisitors. Both organizations were disbanded forcefully as millions of souls sacrificed themselves to see it happen. The Imperium was no more. A new Empire was built, bearing the name of the old only out of respect to its selfless guardian, The Emperor. Some Loyalists surrendered and rejoined to the New Imperium while many fled to Segmentum Tempestus, vowing to continue their fight. Segmentum Tempestus became a contested zone where the New Imperium battled the old. Age of the Imperium is over, but mankind still endures. It is unknown whether mankind will live on and regain its former glory, or fall prey to all the wicked predators in this galaxy. However, one must not forget that the hunter may as well become the hunted... |-| What is it? = Warhammer 40,000: Ruina Imperii is set in an alternative timeline where the Age of the Imperium has come to a swift and brutal end through a 100 year long civil war. After this bloody war, the Imperium of Man was replaced by a more democratic empire, called the New Imperium, that supported the freedom of its ctiziens rather than controlling them with an iron fist. Beset by enemies on all sides and rife with corruption from within, the Imperium of Mankind had turned into a bloated carcass of soul-crushing bureaucracy, lorded over by uncaring and distant masters - the High Lords of Terra - who only wished to maintain their absolute power for themselves and domineer the persecuted masses until the fires within Mankind started to rekindle. First, the forces of the Astra Militarum fell to in-fighting, until nearly all of the Imperium's military forces were drawn into a massive galaxy-wide civil war, the likes which have not been seen since the Horus Heresy. Entire sectors fell to internecine conflicts as both xenos and the Forces of Chaos gathered like carrion birds to feast upon the carcass of the formerly great empire of Humanity. Soon the galaxy-wide insurrection reached even the superhuman defenders of Mankind, the mighty Adeptus Astartes. Split into two notable factions - Loyalists who supported the High Lords of Terra and The Reformists who supported the revolution, the massive conflict spread across the Imperium, until the fires of war finally came to the Throneworld itself. In a final apocalyptic struggle, the forces of The Reformists broke into the Imperial Palace and cast down the irredeemably corrupt members of the Senatorum Imperialis. The Age of the Imperium had come to an end. Having lost their leaders but not hope, those Loyalist forces refusing to bow down to the new order fled to the Segmentum Tempestus in order to continue their struggle against the upstart Reformists. The New Imperium of Man continues to combat the old, now called the Imperial Remnant with no end in sight. But as the shadow of darkness descends across the galaxy, with xenos and Chaos building their own petty empires within those sectors they usurped from the Imperium, Mankind may yet endure. The change is apparent, for the first time since Horus Heresy, the New Imperium fights with a renewed courage and wish to carry on. Smaller than its predecessor, it is still the beacon of hope that it once was. Ruina Imperii starts in 560.M48, 10 years after the end of the New Imperial Revolution as the fledgling New Imperium, led by High Consul Alistair Crackham of Crimson Terra, tries to build its military and governmental structures while the mighty Chapter Masters of the Adeptus Astartes assist the High Consul. However, it lies as a great unknown whether the New Imperium will prevail or decay and rot like the Old... |-| Rules = Ruina Imperii is a community collaborative project that is set in an alternate timeline where the Age of Mankind has come to an end as the Imperium of Man is replaced by a smaller New Imperium. Though this is an Alternate Universe (AU) community collaborative project which does deviate slightly from established canon, some ground rules must be put into place in order to maintain a unified vision for this project as well as maintaining a high standard for the quality of content that is expected of our editors here on the Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki. Before Beginning First of all, welcome to the 48th Millennium and Ruina Imperii Alternate Timeline! I, Lune Crackham, welcome you. Before writing anything you want to add, please don't forget to use Template: RIpage on your article in order to ensure that it can be seen in the community. Also, if you want to join the community, feel free to message me on my talk page . If you are not in the community and want to join, please note that we will inspect your written articles and start a vote to decide, a vote every member can participate in. Moreover, if you are a member and wrote an article about Ruina Imperii, it is your responsibility to add the article to the Articles section here, if not done before. Rules To begin, please ensure that you have read the Ruina Imperii community collaborative project page’s Overview and What is it? sections, in order to familiarize yourself with the project's background and setting. The following sections will give you an understanding about what you can, and cannot, write about. There are some basic rules and restrictions to obey such as: A) The result of the Horus Heresy and the number of Traitor Legions cannot be changed. B) The organizations known as the Inquisition and Ecclesiarchy (aka Adeptus Ministorum) exist, but only because the Imperial Remnant resurrected them after New Imperium forcefully occupied their headquarters and disbanded these organisations. They still have similar duties, but their voices have meaning only within the Imperial Remnant while the New Imperium has a secular belief, stating that, "The New Imperium will tolerate any form of worship, unless it directly or indirectly harms the New Imperium." C) The Chapters in the New Imperium differs slightly from the old since they, with the sole exception of the Crimson Wardens, include 3,000 Astartes and 500 Neophtyes each. These Chapters are led by their Chapter Masters who report directly to the High Consul Alistair Crackham. The New Imperium is also intolerant of autonomy and Chapters are inspected thoroughly to keep them free from Chaotic taint. The Imperial Remnant however, follow a remade Codex Astartes which demands that all the Chapters would be united as a legion and while the Chpaters and their organisations remain the same, this legion is commanded directly by the "Herald of the Emperor", the leader of the Imperial Remnant. D) Adepta Sororitas are no more. After the Sisters of Silence discovered the treachery of the Ecclesiarch, who attempted to use a blasphemous daemonic ritual to destroy the rebels, the Sororitas, alongside the Sisters of Silence, abandoned their duties and all orders agreed to retreat to Ophelia VII. When the Sororitas made planetfall, a quick cleansing began and the entire planet fell under their rule. Thus they decreed their independence, stating that they would serve as a force operating only for Mankind within the galaxy, and no nation would have their loyalty. After the Imperial Remnant was founded, though, their response to this situation was brief but deadly. Mighty battle ships occupied Ophelia VII and Loyalist Astartes cleansed more than half of the planet in mere months. Imperial Remnant had already triumphed when a small New Imperial fleet, led by the only reformist Sisters of Battle called the "Reformist Seven", arrived and successfully managed to sneak into the planet's surface. They demanded the annexation of the Adepta Sororitas and, feeling betrayed by both their faith and allies, the Sisters of Battle were quick to break their oath. The leader of the Reformist Seven known as "Ebony Dagger" also played an important role during this war and managed to convince many of her fellow sisters to aid the New Imperial cause. As the war dragged on, New Imperium was successful in evacuating most of the remaining Sisters of battle while avoiding detection by the Remnant blockade, right after their initial objective was completed. They now serve under the New Imperium as an elite organization called the "Silent Daggers" and are led by Ebony Dagger herself. The reason why Sororitas tolerate and even support the secular New Imperium was because they were declared heretics by the new Ecclesiarch that rose to power after Imperial Remnant was established. Having completely lost their faith, the only thing that now keeps the Sisters of Battle standing is their determination to prove their worth to the New Imperium. E) No loyalist Primarchs ever returned to the Imperium in these times of need. However, the Ultramarines' Primarch Roboute Guilliman, after his resurrection, served as the Lord Commander of the Imperium of Man until the war known as The Great Devouring. Guilliman and the 1st company of the Ultramarines valiantly sacrificed themselves during the final epic battle, in order to defeat the first Greater Hive Fleet. It is rumoured that the Armour of Fate, the artificer armor worn by Guilliman, protected his body at the cost of putting the Primarch into stasis. With his armour shielding his body from death, the Ultramarines believe that the body of their Primarch is aboard the destroyed Macragge's Honour, whose massive wreckage is in the devoured regions of Segmentum Pacificus. The New Imperium also made attempts to recover Guilliman, basing their operations on these rumours, but their attempts bore no fruit. However, the sword of the Emperor was recovered and placed on the steps of the Golden Throne. F) The term "Heresy" is no longer used in the New Imperium. Instead, it is replaced with "Treason", though you can use any other term if you like. However, the Old Imperium is still punishing heretics severely. G) You can make your own empires that are ruled by any race, by using Template:Infobox RIEmpire, but you can't change the governmental, economical and military structures of the 5 main empires (meaning you can write about them, but can't edlt their main page), those 5 main Empires being the New Imperium, Imperial Remnant, Chaos Resurgent, Necron Empire and the Federation (Tyranids are not considered as an Empire, so feel free to write about splinter Hive Fleet forces and what-not.) unless you are a project moderator. H) Necrons are busy fighting Tyranids as the Silent King plans to search the worlds beyond the Milky Way Galaxy so that he can find a way to save his people from their curse. This note means: Necrons don't want to conquer the galaxy entirely and can't focus on it primarily because they are fighting against the Tyranids with the bulk of their force. However, many dynasties still continue to raid and harvest the races within the known galaxy. I) The first 8 Heroes of the New Imperium are already made or planned. However, the other 8 remains empty and you can create one if you are given permission to do so by the Founder directly. J) The Imperium of Man barely managed to defeat Abaddon the Despoiler during the 14th Black Crusade and without the help of their Primarch, Ultramar suffered heavily during the campaign. Many Successor Chapters of the Ultramarines were destroyed to preserve their homeworld. The Imperium of Man continued to be plagued by many Black Crusades, and eventually Chaos forces managed to invade the entirety of the Cadian Sector during the 20th Black Crusade, establishing a small empire known as "Chaos Resurgent". Chaos Resurgent continued to expand and during the establishment of the New Imperium, it controlled most of the Maelstorm and entire sectors around the Eye of Terror. K) The Emperor of Mankind is still in a millennia-long coma and still sits upon the Golden Throne. L) The Tau Empire is dissolved and the Farsight Enclaves are ravaged by Tyranids. The Tau race was forced to flee their homeworld and now lie divided. (You can still make small states ruled by Tau though.) M) The Galaxy Map will be improved when a nation state made by a contributor (or moderator) passes inspection. That's why the boundaries of the nation states you want to create are important. Also, these nations created can not be more powerful than the 4 major factions and they cannot rule over more than 4 sub-sectors. N) Because it became a question among some contributors and users, the reason why the logos and insignias within the New Imperium are changed will be explained under this section. There are 2 primary reasons for these changes: N.1) 3 thousand years prior to the New Imperial Revolution, another galaxy wide unrest had plagued the Imperium of Man. This massive civil war is referred as the "Ecclesiarchial Wars" and as the name implies, was a massive religious civil war. The logos used by the new Imperium dates back to this era, as they were taken from a similar revolutionary organization that used them, whose goal was to extend the rights given to the citizens of the Imperium. Led by a former Lord General Militant, who was known as "Alexander", the revolutionary force found a massive yet abandoned fortress on Elysia. Further inspection revaled that this fortress had actually predated the Imperium of Man by several millenia. The symbols that the New Imperium would use were inscribed and drawn in many locations within the fortress, on many different shapes and types. Alexander took advantage of this situation and turned the abandoned fortress into the headquarters of the revolution after he proclaimed that the logo would represent his movement and goals. His revolution was eventually crushed by the Imperium, after all the warring factions within the Ecclesiarchy agreed on a ceasefire and joined together to destroy any other rebellious movements. His fortress was in ruins as Alexander fell. His body was later crucified and left impaled on the ruins of his once magnificent fortress, a warning to anyone who dares to rebel against the Imperium of Man. When Alistair secretly joined the revolutionaries, he decided to adopt the logo Alexander had once used to represent the revolution itself. After the New Imperial Revolution succeeded and Terra was seized, it was Alistair who ordered that these logos would become the new icons of the New Imperium. (Even though the records detailing the Ecclesiarchial Wars were hidden deep within the Imperial Archives, Lord Solar Crackham was able to get his hands on them.) N.2) The White Scars were one of the very first chapters to join the revolutionaries and they, alongside the Salamanders, became one of the most known and important figures of the revolution itself. Thus, some of their Chogorian iconography was adopted by the New Imperium to honor their deeds and show their importance. N.3)By the time Ruina Imperii begins (10 years after the Second Battle of Terra), the New Imperium has successfully managed to notify all the planets under their control regarding all the changes and reforms made. However, there are still some "problems" implementing them on some of the planets under New Imperial control. O)The Cicatrix Maledictum, also known as the Great Rift, closed after the end of the Great Devouring, during 206.M42. How it was closed still remains unknown and forgotten, but most people believe that it is due to Roboute Guilliman, the Primarch of the Ultramarines. However, the true story is lost and maybe will never be rediscovered. P)After the disastrous civil war known as the Ecclesiarchial Wars, the majority of the Imperium faced cruel and strict reforms. However, these wars also proved that the numbers of the Schola Progenium were not enough. In the end, Schola Progenium was reformed and it was decreed that now non-orphan nobles could also join the prestigious institution. However, as a result, the Schola Progenium had to capitulate and abolished the mindscaping trials, trials in which cadets were mind-wiped and brainwashed. Instead, the mindscaping was replaced with what was known as "Ecclesiarchial Education" lessons, lessons in which cadets spent solar months to memorize and repeat Ecclesiarchial texts. They were also closely monitored. The Imperium lost a lot of dirus during the Ecclesiarchial Wars slnce both sides used the substance to convert and subdue many soldiers and commanders. This also caused the mindscaping to become a secondary option, one only taken if there was no other clear path. Whereas the Imperial Remnant continues this method on their Schola Progenium facilities, the New Imperium abolished them and ensured that New Imperial Academies would not get their hands on these substances. However, the New Imperium has never actually destroyed the dirus substances it recovered. Instead, they were secretly stashed and used on the Navis Nobilite during the Edict of Naval Reformation. It is even whispered by some that the Officio Assasinorum even has some extra dirus substances and continue to use them, mostly when the Secret Wall Protocol is issued. R)The list may continue so get a good drink and relax... |-| Contributors = |-| The Loyalists= LOYALIST ADEPTUS ASTARTES |-| The Reformists= REFORMIST ADEPTUS ASTARTES |-| Galaxy Map= The Galaxy Map |-| Articles = EMPIRES & NATIONS New Imperium Imperial Remnant Banished Enclaves CHARACTERS Alistair Crackham Virgil Arsalor Clovis Vecto Dion Toles PLANETS (ADD LINK HERE) BATTLES & EVENTS Conquest of Titan The Great Devouring Third Battle of Terra Razing of Mars (ADD HYPERLNK) REFORMIST UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS Void Formations Heroes of the New Imperium Aquila Knights Chalishan Rad Scorpions LOYALIST UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS (ADD HYPERLINK TO SPACE MARINE CHAPTER) (ADD HYPERLINK TO SPACE MARINE CHAPTER) TRAITOR UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS (ADD HYPERLINK CHAOS WARBAND) (ADD HYPERLINK TRAITOR LEGION) LOCATIONS (ADD HYPERLINK HERE) (ADD HYPERLINK HERE) WEAPONS & EQUIPMENT New Imperium's Awards and Honors VEHICLES (ADD HYPERLINK HERE) TEMPLATES Template:RIpage Template:Infobox RIEmpire Template:Investigation MISCELLANEOUS Meme Library of Ruina Imperii |-| Stories= (ADD HYPERLINK HERE) by (ADD USER NAME HERE) |-| Soundtrack = Category:Adeptus Astartes Category:Imperial Remnant Category:New Imperium Category:Ruina Imperii Category:Space Marines Category:User Projects